


Inspiration

by Ashkela



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I know nothing I assume nothing I'm just having fun writing, No I'm not going to listen to your hate, RPF, Yes this is RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: RPF ficlets (most if not all will be dialogue only, as while I have fun putting words into their mouths, I'm finding it difficult to put thoughts into their heads) written in the wake of me watching The Carmilla Movie. The first several were all written less than two hours after I finished it.Feel free to prompt, though I make no promises. And yes, they are SUPER short.





	1. Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a screenshot a friend showed me of the scratches on Elise's back at the end of THAT scene. She pointed out that those would not have come from the corset.

"Nat... Nat, baby. Babe! Stop with the scratching! My back has to be on camera for this."

"Please, like you and I don't both know that Carmilla probably scratches the hell out of Laura's back on a regular basis."

"...You do have a point."


	2. Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice that the shot of Elise being spun around was different than the shot of her being unhooked from the dress?

"CUT!"

"Dammit, Nat, you aren't supposed to be grabbing my tits there."

"No, I'm just supposed to be spinning you around so I can bend you over and fu-"

"Not. That. Either. This movie isn't going to be rated NC-17. We can play that game later when we get home."

"As long as you bring the dress."


	3. Ratings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately after the last one

"Likewise, because I did not spend hours learning how to get you out of yours that quickly to not be able to try it again."

"Deal."

"CUT! Elise, you aren't supposed to pull her underskirt off just yet. This movie isn't gonna be rated NC-17... Elise? ELISE! STOP... dammit, LUNCH. You ladies have 45 minutes to be back in costume, do you hear me? Oh, um... I'm just gonna go now."


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame.

"NATASHA NEGOVANLIS WHY IS PART OF OUR AT HOME REHEARSING FOR THE SEX SCENE IN THE MOVIE?????"


	5. My pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss to the lips, one to the breast, and then immediately that LOOK.

"Very good, pet. Just because it's for a camera, just because it's for our characters, doesn't mean you don't keep your eyes on me like my good girl should."


	6. Authenticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For me, the best part of THAT scene was the messed up post-oral hairdo that Natasha was sporting.

"CUT! Natasha, we gotta fix your hair."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like..."

"That's literally what Carmilla just did."

"Um, that's literally what YOU-"

"Shut up, Elise, you're not helping."


	7. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, as many times as Natasha had to go in for a bite?

"Babe, I swear to God if you leave another hickey, the makeup department will quit en masse."

"I'm sorry, who bit me so hard that we ended up reshooting the bite scene since Spencer said it looked more realistic than the makeup?"


	8. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post THAT scene filming discussion.

"Mmm, you were such a good girl for me today. Following directions so well."

"You do realize that we kind of shocked the hell out of Spencer and the crew."

"So? Authenticity in film is part of our credo, right? And you can't say you didn't enjoy getting under my skirt."

"Well, of course, but moreso because you so rarely wear them. Besides, you started it with the whole crotch grabbing."

"It's your fault. You're the one who cut off mid-line when I stepped out. I know Carmilla's entranced by it, but wasn't that a bit much Natasha?"

"Have you SEEN yourself, love? I almost swallowed my tongue."

"Oh don't do that. I thoroughly enjoy your tongue. Especially on set when they don't know what you're doing with it under that skirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all the ones I wrote in under 2 hours post first watching. Not sure if there will be more, but there you have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they aren't mine. Yes, they are real people. No, I don't assume they're together. No, I would never send them commentary on whether or not they are together - either positive or negative. It's not my business. If they come out and say they're together, woo! If not, okay fine. This is purely fun and randomness.


End file.
